


Meg's Fraser

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-09
Updated: 2002-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser brings something back to the Consulate with him.





	Meg's Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Meg's Fraser

## Meg's Fraser

by Riley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money from this.

Author's Notes: This is thanks to the talk on Racinestreet about Dachshunds. It's a Happy Birthday challenge fic for Snowee, and zzzaney. And is also for Jo. Jo 'cause like me she's a Meg/Ben shipper, and 'cause of her Dachshund story, which made me LOL. 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Thatcher felt Fraser cuddle up to her in her bed. She smiled. It was nice to have him to cuddle up to at night. It was very comforting. A few weeks ago, she never would have dreamed of him living with her, let alone letting him sleep in her bed. But he'd woven his way into her heart and they both knew that she loved him, as he did her. 

It had all started when Constable Benton Fraser had arrived late for duty at the Consulate. She had been waiting for him in his office, arms crossed over her chest, ready to snap at him about punctuality. Her retort had died on her lips when she saw what he was carrying in his arms. A tiny brown puppy was wrapped up in his red serge. She literally blinked at the sight. 

Noticing her in his office, and knowing he was late, he stood to attention as best he could, a slight expression of guilt and then terror crossing his face before the regular Mountie Mask was put in place. "Ah! Sir!" 

"Fraser! Constable, would you care to tell me why you are late for duty and why you have brought a puppy into the Consulate?" 

"Ah! Yes, that. Well, you see Sir, on the way to the Consulate I happened upon this puppy crying huddled against I'm sorry to say its deceased mother and siblings. He was barely alive and so I took him home and administered to him. I really didn't want to leave him at home on his own just yet and..." 

"So you decided to bring him to the Consulate with you." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Thatcher walked up to the bundle in Fraser's arms and tentatively stroked it. "He's so tiny. The poor little thing. Does he have a name yet?" 

"Ah, no Sir, he doesn't. I've tried one or two with him since finding him, however he doesn't seem to like any of them." 

Peering closer, Thatcher said, "Oh, look, he's a Dachshund!" 

"Yes, I do believe he is Sir." 

"I used to have a dachshund." 

Fraser remembered. That's why he had brought the dog to the Consulate instead of taking him to the shelter. He hoped that the Inspector might take to the dog and that both dog and woman would bond. Fraser knew that Thatcher needed some unconditional love in her life, and since she had made it quite clear that he wasn't allowed to give it, Fraser thought this puppy might! 

"Can you think of a name for him Sir?"  
Thatcher looked at the puppy, and held her arms open. "Here, let me have a closer look at you!" Fraser gladly handed Thatcher the puppy. "Oh, you're a beauty aren't you, eh!" The puppy nuzzled closer to her and she smiled. "Well, let's see what we can call you. You've been through a lot so young, haven't you, and survived it, with the help of Fraser here," she gave Fraser an appreciative smiled. "So how about 'Lucky! Do you like that?" The puppy didn't seem to as he whined. "No! Alright then, what about 'Buddy?'" Another whine of distaste. "Hmm, you're a tough one to please aren't you. I suppose we'll just have to keep trying!" 

Fraser looked at the clock on his wall. "Erm, Sir, seeing as I am roistered on for sentry duty now, I was wondering if you would mind him staying in your office with you?" 

Thatcher barely looked at Fraser; she was too absorbed with the cuddly bundle in her arms. "Yes, yes, that'll be fine Fraser." The puppy barked. "See, we'll be fine together won't we sweetie!" 

For the rest of the day Thatcher worked on reports in her office, with the puppy in her lap. She kept trying new names out on him. None of which he seemed to like. "It's a pity you can't talk and tell me what you'd like to be called!" 

"Woofoof!" 

"I'm sorry but I don't understand doggie language, my four legged friend." Knowing Fraser would have finished sentry duty over two hours ago and should be in his office now; an idea came to her. Picking the puppy up and carrying him out of her office, she went into Fraser's office. 

"Fraser!" 

"Woof!" 

"Yes, sir?" Fraser jumped up to attention behind his desk, banging his knee. Thatcher winced for him. 

"Fraser can you translate?" 

"Translate what Sir?" 

She looked at the puppy and said, "Go on, tell him what you tried to tell me!" 

"Woofoof!" 

"There, did you understand what that meant Fraser?" 

"Woof!" 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no I didn't. 

"Well why not? You can understand Dief, why not this puppy?" 

"I apologise Sir." 

"Well that's not good enough Fraser!" 

"Woof!" 

Thatcher placed the little dog down on the floor, and he sniffed her feet, and then moved to sniff Fraser's boots. Dief watched the little dog; not quite happy with the amount of attention it was taking away from him. 

"Grrrreeeoof!" 

"Now Dief, don't be like that, it's bad manners. Be nice to the puppy, he's been through a lot lately!" Fraser admonished. "Erm, Sir, I don't suppose you would consider taking the puppy home with you would you? Only Dief doesn't seem to be...well, to be quite frank ma'am, Dief is jealous of him." 

"Ah! I see." She considered it a moment, watching the puppy come back to her and settle at her feet, looking up at her. "Alright. Yes. Yes, I'll take you in. But I need to have a name for you, when you tear up my apartment." 

Thatcher turned around to leave Fraser's office, saying, "Come along you," to the puppy. He didn't budge. She turned back around and sighed. "Great! Fraser, this is typical. Just like you to find a dog that's stubborn. I gave an order and he doesn't obey! How am I going to get him to do as I say and come over here Fraser!" The puppy stood up instantly and walked over to her. He started to lick her shoes. Thatcher rolled her eyes. The puppy looked up at her, and cocked its head to one side. He stayed like that for a few moments and then walked over to investigate the chair by licking its wooden legs. 

"Fraser! Any ideas on what I'm going to do about him? I can't train him without a name!" The puppy looked over at her, and trotted to her. 

Fraser was looking thoughtfully at the puppy. "I have an idea." He moved over to the puppy and picked him up, walking over to the other end of his office, he placed the puppy down. "Sir, say my name." 

"I beg your pardon Fraser?" 

The puppy started to trot over to her on its little legs. "As I suspected ma'am. He seems to keep responding when you say my name." He picked the puppy up again and placed it back at the other end of the office. "Would you care to try this experiment Sir!" 

"Okay. Fraser, come here!" The puppy immediately walked over to her and sat down by her feet. Thatcher and Fraser exchanged amazed looks. "But why? Why does he want to be called that? I mean, why does he only respond to that name?" 

"Well, I may be wrong Sir, but I suspect it's the way you say it!" 

"The way I say it?" 

"Well yes. You've had good practice at it. And well, there is a note of authority when you say it." 

Thatcher knelt down beside the puppy. "Is that it, do you want to be called Fraser?" 

"Woofoof." The puppy wagged its tail and licked her. 

"Okay, well Fraser it is then." 

* * *

End Meg's Fraser by Riley:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
